Ang Buhay ng Isang Tao
by fieryjunior35
Summary: Basahin ang buhay ko bilang isang tao. Ordinaryo ba? Hindi kaya! Agent Shana
1. Chapter 1

Inihahandog ng Flaming Passion Stories

Isang kuwento ni fieryjunior35

"Ang Buhay ng Isang Tao"

_Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 Clues, or the said story above. All rights are reserved to each and everyone's literary work. I only own Flaming Passion Stories, 'fieryjunior35' and all my wonderful stories here in FF._

Ako ay may isang normal na pangaraw-araw na buhay. Kung ang 'normal' sa akin ay gumawa ng mga sosyal na pangsapin para sa mga partygoers. Normal ba? Pwede kung sabi ng isang Alana Flores na kailangang "wholly proofed and can hide any weapon ranging from a small blade knife to Lucian-branded tranquilizer darts in between dress layers, preferrably chiffon, and isn't sleeveless" ? E hindi e. Aaminin ko pa, hindi lang siya ang nagpapagawa sa akin ng isang eleganteng red _chiffon_ dress na may ruffles. Marami nga ang nagpapadala ng mga mensahe sa pamamagitan ng sulat na walang _return address_, o sabi galing daw sa isang opisyal ng ibang bansa (minsan nga nahuhulaan ko kung sino talaga ang nagpadala). Ngayon, ang normal kong pangaraw-araw na buhay ay nagsisimula sa bawat tahi ng damit, pagsulat ng mga nobela at pagespiya sa mga may impluwensya sa buong pamilya namin.

Ako ay may isang normal na pamilya—dati. Nasunugan kami dahil sa isang plano na kasama ang pagpatay sa mga katulad ko sa bansa. Ngayon ako'y nagiisa sa kasambahay ng pamilya ko, walang mga magulang at kapatid. Ang kinokonsentya ko lang na pamilya ngayon ay isang _personal butler_ at mga kaibigan ko—na dati ay gusto din nila ako patayin. Kasama na doon na si Lan Nguyen—yung nasalubong ko sa Taj Mahal sa India; na may kutsilyo sa leeg ko at ang baril ko sa noo niya. Sabihing meron akong _complicated past_. Ngayon, katulong ko siya sa paggawa ng mga "deadly dresses" namin. Pero minsan bumibisita na rin si Ate Maria, na nagdadala ng balita mula sa iba't-ibang sulok ng aming 'pamilya'. Tinuturuan nga din ako ng _eskrima_ kapag free time, aka pagbakasyon naming magkakaibigan. Yung _personal butler_ ko nga e parang pangalawang tatay at _espionage buddy _ko na rin. Ngayon, ang normal kong pamilya ay puro kaibigan na lang at mga katrabaho, pero merong nagliliwanag na pag-asa sa akin—ang singsing na suot ng nanay ko dati na ipinadala lamang sa akin ng isa sa mga tampok ko na bisita, si Samson Flores.

Ako ay isang normal na bata—dati. Nagaaral dapat ako ngayon ng aking huling taon ko sa secondaryang paaralan (aka _high school_), pero may kakailangan akong gawin na may kinalalaman sa pagliligtas ng isang lalaking palakad-lakad sa Argentina. Nagcocomputer dapat ako ngayon, nakikipag-usap sa mga katulad kong manunulat ng _fanfiction_, pero ang mga nakakausap ko na ngayon ay puro mga hindi ko kakilala, mga taong nagoorder ng bagong damit na pagpapagawa o nagbabalita na kailangan kong lumakad sa isang misyon o parehong sitwasyon. Grabe, ganito pala ang tawag nilang '_overloaded_' kapag may trabaho na. Kapag natapos tignan ang galaw ng mga Wyomings, sasamahan si Yasmeen sa pagiimbento ng Robot Dog 5.0. Kapag nakabalik sa Japan para kausapin si Ivan para sa karapatan ng mga Holts na makapasok sa Mt. Fuji stronghold nila, lalagyan ko pa ng ribbon (na pwedeng sumabog sa oras na tinanggal sa damit) ang nightgown ni Cora Wizard sa aking private jet _habang_ papunta sa concert ng banda ko na "Fiery Passion" sa Europa. Ngayon, ang normal na bata ngayon ay papunta-punta sa bawat dulo ng mundo, pinagsisikapang tumaguyod sa sariling kinabukasan, habang minsan din ang ginagawa lang sa bahay ay magbasa ng libro at bumili ng mga magagandang libro sa internet.

Wala na rin akong magagawa para maibsan ang ganitong pangyayari. Ang magagawa ko na lamang ay itaguyod ang sarili ko at sana magawa ko na rin, sa wakas, ang aking makakaya sa buhay. Para din ba akong namamatay dito? Ganon talaga kung sinasabi ang isang katotohanang dapat mo nang iwasan.

* * *

Saan na ba ako? Ah, ang aking _rescue attempt_ doon sa sinasabi kong "lalaking palakad-lakad sa Argentina". Noong una, gagawin at gagawi ko iyon, pero halos sandamakmak na ang mga _order requests _ko noong araw na iyon, pasalamat na lang biglang may sulat na binigay sa akin. Sabi sa letter:

_To: Killer Wardrobe's Proud Founder and Dressmaker, Agent Minerva  
From: Killer Wardrobe's Proud Co-Founder and Co-Dressmaker, Lan Nguyen_

_Re: ALL CURRENT REQUESTS ARE CANCELLED! (And is a weird coincidence)_

_Hey gf!_

_This is Lan, your Request Booking Agent/Co-Designer/Co-Founder, etc., etc., let me skip to the chase._

_Last night, I was about to give you a request for another dress from ANOTHER Lucian rich and snotty girl when Alana suddenly emails me. Something about a hacking threat into our website, ., if you don't, I quote from the __**very polite email**_, _"Save our future Lucian leader, Ian." I know you like him, as in __**like him**__, but then I told her the usual she's-busy-with-our-dressmaking-and-I-am-to-speak-on-her-behalf thing when she replied with a wink smiley._

_Suddenly, my entire email provider (sorry, OUR email provider) purged tons and tons of requests, cancelling their very extravagant orders! Ugh, and we are almost done with the Ekaterina bridemaids' requests! I know, I know, Alana sent a death message, as if she faked being a Vesper, to get them to cancel. But seriously, __**she shouldn't really do this to us! And that Chanel is almost going to offer some openings for some of your really couture dresses at their next fashion show in Milan but even THEY CANCELLED?**__ We have to, somehow, kill her somehow. And the worst prank ever ensues into my mind..._

_I hope we can recover,  
Lan_

_p.s. Remind her __**a million times**__ (if you have to) that she isn't supposed to interfere with our fashion business, and that __**I can handle it on my own**__. It is a fashion-based company, it's not all numbers and strategies. Oh and that she should contact you __**personally**__, instead of ramming me down with this rage that should be yours ultimately. No offense, but I'm right when I'm right, right?_

_p.s.s. Yes, __**I am fuming over her daring actions to close our business down**__. If she does that again, remind the Cahills over the CC to take action, especially Ian and Amy. One, you promised Ian a splendidly elegant dress for Natalie and you won't be able to do that if the business's shut down. Two, Amy really wanted to get one of those dresses for her protection, and just in case they had to impersonate being rich kids again._

Kaya ngayon, hindi ako ngayon sa aming bahay/office, kundi sa isang Lucian stronghold sa Hong Kong kasama si Alana na suot ang isang black dress na ginawa ko para sa kanya iilang buwan na ang nakakalipas. Para sa isang espionage mission daw sa China kaya silk, at yun lang ang dress na pinagawa niya sa akin na hindi chiffon...inis siya sa sarili niya noong tinawagan niya ako para sa order, akala ko nga mapapatawa ako kasi yung boses niya...parang naiiba kapag galit na galit. Tumawa na lang ako, at salamat lang inilabas ni Lan yung recorder niya.

"Please, Minerva, sit. We have a lot to discuss," anyang sabi sa akin, parang natutuwa.

"We _do_ have a lot to discuss, Auntie. I should start at, shall we say, _your threats in shutting down my fashion business?_" sabi ko sa kanya, medyo pagalit na sa mga huling salita na binitawan ko. Tumaas ng onti yung mga kilay niya, pero bago pa ako sinagot e utos niya sa kanyang personal butler na magpadala ng tsaa at iilang meryenda para sa atin. Siguradong mahaba na ang usapan kasi kapag magpapadala ng kakainin ang kausap mo, ganon ang kinalalabasan.

Magkaraan ng halos limang oras ng aming paguusap ni Alana, nagkalabas na rin ako sa lugar na iyon, pumunta na rin ako sa airport at tinawagan si Keith.

"O Artemis, tapos na rin ang paguusap ninyo ni Alana?" sagot niya.

"Nagtagal nga ng halos anim na oras, kung hindi lang ako nagutom at sinabi kong hindi pa akong nagaalmusal..." sinagot ko ng halos pabulong sa cellphone ko.

"Ba't pansin ko hindi ka na masyadong kumakain ngayon?"

"Madaming ginagawa, pero dahil kay Alana parang doon ko lang nasiyahan ulit sa kinakain ko," sagot ko sa kanya habang nakangiti. "Kahit na inis na inis ako sa ginawa niya sa amin."

Tumawa kami ng sandali, nang biglang sabi bigla ni Keith, "Anong na ang plano, Artemis?"

Tumigil ako sa harapan ng airport na kinalalabasan ko kanina, at ngumiti. "Tatawagin kita ulit, merong naman akong gustong kausapin."

* * *

**Okay ba? Sabihin mo sa akin sa isang review...kaya nga merong ganon, di ba?**

**~fieryjunior35**


	2. A Big Announcement

**ATTENTION:**

**To all my attentive people of my fanfics, yes, this is a message from yours truly, Agent Minerva, still Lucian and a Madrigal-in-training.**

**.-..**

**I cannot be able to focus on my fanfiction part of my life until I pass my first quarter of classes and my CATs (that's College Admission Tests to you people).**

**However, I shall not let you down on the MAJOR update that I might do a few weeks after Shatterproof comes out. XD**

...-

**Just wait people! And stay Cahill and anti-Vesper!**

**.**

**Yours truly, Agent Minerva aka FieryJunior1**


End file.
